Atomix (Elitists) (Reality-34)
For alternate versions of Atomix see: Atomix Atomix is known to be a world-class superhuman terrorist, and notoriously rich. He founded The Elitists in order to achieve success in his plan for genocide of normal humans. History After watching the events of the Argonian Invasion unfold, he decided that he wanted to recruit Thunder Fist into the ranks of The Elitists. He sent Ty Feral to recruit him, only to have Thunder Fist turn him down. When Thunder Fist, Photon Rider (as Light Driver), and Chaos (as Entropy) came to the Colorado facility he had Feral take them to the top floor, in order to meet the three of them directly. He asked the trio if he could call them by their "new" names, choosing to discard their names of human life. He then explained his plan to use his abilities to teleport superhuman soldiers to locations around the world, destroying them. Even demonstrating this by creating a small portal in the palm of his hand. He then continued to explain, how he believed that he was given his abilities and wealth as a way to usher in the "Age of the Metahuman," wiping out the lesser, non-powered population. Upon the trio asking him questions about his plan and powers, he explained that Hoodlum had designed and was almost finished constructing a device that would increase the range of his portals, allowing him to teleport soldiers across the planet. When Thunder Fist, Chaos, and Photon Rider left the building he began to doubt their intentions, asking the others of his inner circle if they were really for their cause. Later that day, he attempted to rally his followers about their attack the following day at a junkyard. Photon Rider, Chaos, and Thunder Fist, along with newcomer Derrick Terrace interrupted and he was immediately attacked by Photon Rider. During the fight, Chaos turned the attention of her abilities to him, and caused him to fall over a loose piece of debris. He then realized the goal of the attack when he saw Derrick burning the ability amplification device. He flew to it and realized that it had been completely destroyed, he then unleashed a maelstrom of energy in a fit of rage. Thunder Fist had collected as much electrical energy as he could from the area, and he unleashed a massive electrical blast against Atomix, charring his body and causing him to fall to the ground. He was then taken by the group to the L.I.O.N. Central Base to be imprisoned. Appearance Personality A megalomaniac, he believes himself to be a gift from the heavens sent to Earth to usher in the Age of the Metahuman Powers, Skills, & Abilities Atomix has the ability to manipulate Quantum Energy, allowing him to achieve a multitude of different affects. He has the ability to fly, has incredible superhuman strength, and project highly destructive blasts of energy. His most prominent ability, however, is to open teleportational portals that allow travel between space and time. Strength & Durability Level Fighting Skills Weaknesses He can only exert himself for about 30 minutes before he exhaustion begins to take his body. Intelligence Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Elitists Members Category:Elitists Category:L.I.O.N. Captives Category:Mutants Category:Criminals